


Panacea

by allthingskakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi's Scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskakashi/pseuds/allthingskakashi
Summary: Kakashi's s/o kisses his scar. And it touches something beyond just the surface of his skin.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Panacea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt i received about how Kakashi would feel if his s/o kissed his scar.

1:00 a.m., displays the big round clock hanging from your bedroom wall. You should’ve been asleep by now, you have to leave for an early mission tomorrow. As does Kakashi, a particularly difficult one, in fact.

You put your book down on the side table, reaching for the lamp to turn the lights off.

Kakashi is on the bed beside you, getting ready to hit the sack as well. His side of the lamp still casts a warm yellow glow around the room.

His features gleam golden in the light. You allow yourself a moment to gaze at his face. A face that embodies beauty. 

_How long will it be this time? How long until I get to see this face again?_

“What?” Kakashi asks in a low voice, turning around to catch you staring at him. But he already knows what.

“Come here”, you say, your voice almost a soft purr.

He obeys, forming his lips into a lopsided smile and leaning towards you, wisps of his hair brushing your forehead.

You look into the black pupils of his eyes, and your reflection stares back at you with eyes full of love.

You cup his face in your hands, touching your forehead to his. You reach your hand up to the edge of his mask and tug. The fabric slides down his nose, as the long scar that runs across his cheek slowly makes itself visible, followed by the curves of his mouth, and then the little mole just below.

Your right thumb moves in slow caresses over his cheek, right where his skin feels just a little rugged than the rest of his face. You bring your face closer and crane your neck up, touching your lips softly to the spot a little over Kakashi’s eyebrow, just where the tip of his scar sits.

A faint gasp escapes Kakashi’s mouth. He closes his eyes. You place a kiss on his eyelid, right on the thin line of browned skin over his eye.

Kakashi jerks in his place, slightly unsettled.

Kakashi’s scar on his eye isn’t just another mark on his body.

It isn’t an anecdote from a forgotten battle, or a symbol of his valour that he brandishes proudly for all the world to see. What it is, is a physical rendering of the wound that plagues him most, the one in his heart. A memento of his mistakes, his failures. An ugly souvenir from a day that haunts him even in his sleep. A constant reminder of the day he _failed._

Kakashi despises that scar. He keeps it covered the most he can. Even at home, when he looks into the mirror, he keeps it covered, just so the mirror wouldn’t show him images that he doesn’t want to see.

And yet, you’re here now, kissing that very scar… The very mark of the darkness that resides in him. To kiss it… to accept it…to love even that part of him….

Your lips graze down the pale jagged line, leaving trails of soft kisses along the path of his scar.

Kakashi’s breath is fastened. He opens his eyes to look at you. A pained look adorns his eyes, like something buried deep inside him is leaking through them into the space between you, having finally found an escape.

You look back into his eyes and you tell him you know. _You know_ , and you love him still. Every inch of him, every part of him. Only, you say it not in words, but through the little windows of your soul.

You tighten your grip on his face, kissing his petal soft lips.

You move to his cheek again, leaving a trail of feathery kisses on his mark, starting from the end of the line, and going upwards.

Kakashi is still this time, he doesn’t move. His eyes are closed, and he lets you.

He lets you soothe the searing pain left behind by this scar. The warmth of your kisses melts the icy cold fragments of his soul. The scar may remain, but the wound will heal now.

He lets you in, he doesn’t want to hide his scars from you anymore.


End file.
